Embry Call
Embry Call is a shape-shifter from La Push and one of Jacob Black's best friends and most important pack members. He appears briefly in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Embry and Jared nickname Bella Swan "vampire girl" because she hangs out with the Olympic Coven. Biography Early life Embry's mother, Mrs. Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased in early 2006, it became apparent that his father was either Billy Black, Quil Ateara Junior or Joshua Uley as the shapeshifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, abandoning his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara Junior or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close to them throughout their teenage years. His mother's ignorance about the existence of shapeshifters is a hardship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him. She believes that he's going through a rebellious stage, and yells at him every morning. Embry takes it in silence, but the pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mom in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important. Phasing Embry was the fourth of the Quileute boys to phase, after Sam, Jared and Paul and before Jacob. He was out of school for a week, and came back with cropped hair, seemingly terrified. He avoided Jacob and Quil, his best friends, and wouldn't tell them what was going on. When Jacob and later Quil phased, they understood Embry's previous need for secrecy and resumed their friendship. Cooperation with the Cullens The renegade vampire, Victoria, created an army of newborns to attack the Cullens in June. After finding out that Bella is in danger, Jacob volunteers to help the Cullens fight her army and asks Sam's pack for help. The Cullens and the wolf pack win the battle easily, only Jacob getting seriously injured in the process. Embry was so deeply upset with Jacob's decision to leave the pack in order to protect Bella and her unborn child, that Sam prohibited him from visiting, afraid that unlike Quil, who was tied to Sam's pack by his imprinting on Claire, Embry would join the renegade pack. After the baby was born and the dispute between the two packs resolved, he left Sam's pack to join Jacob's with Quil. He stood beside the Cullens during their confrontation against the Volturi. Physical Description As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before phasing into a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. Wolf form As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and being swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are described as his "wingmen". Personality Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers, and has not imprinted yet. Embry is obviously very loyal to his friends as he is deeply upset when Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn. Little is known about his family background. It is unknown, yet unlikely, whether he has any other siblings on his mother's side. Etymology Embry means "ember, smoldering fire". In New Moon, Jacob tells Bella that Embry was named after a soap-opera star. Appearances *''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' (First appearance) **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Embry was portrayed by Krys Hyatt in the Twilight, though his role was uncredited. In New Moon and Eclipse he was portrayed by Kiowa Gordon. Kiowa will reprise the role in Breaking Dawn. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Quileute Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Jacob's pack Category:New Moon characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters